<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's Begun by sadieb798</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323603">Something's Begun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798'>sadieb798</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Soulmate Box [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Crossdressing, Do you, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers is a Troll, Teasing, do you know how long I've been sitting on this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The door clicks open and Sam’s attention snaps back to the present. He opens his mouth only to have his jaw drop down to the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Soulmate Box [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Samtember</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something's Begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go, greased lightnin’, you’re burnin’ up the quarter mile,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam hums under his breath as he steps up to Steve’s door and gives it a firm knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a second!” Steve yells from inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ’Kay!” Sam answers, sticking his hands in his jacket’s pocket. Grinning, he can’t help but strike a loose pose. Toothpick sticking out of his mouth, jacket collar popped, he feels so cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s kind of dumb looking back on it, but before he discovered Marvin Gaye, he wanted to be Danny Zuko. There was something about John Travolta with his slicked black-blue tinted hair and his smirk that drives Sam crazy to this day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Tony invited him to his annual Halloween party and stressed that it was 1970s themed, it was a no-brainer who he'd dress up as.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was surprisingly easy to find the black jeans and white T-shirt ensemble, and going by how many times he was checked out on his way here, the jeans are doing all kinds of favors for his ass. The black leather jacket was a little harder to find because of the color but luckily it was at the fifth Goodwill he tried. He didn't expect the letters to be as tricky as they were, but Bucky was surprisingly deft with applying the blue </span>
  <em>
    <span>“T” Birds</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wanna keep the jacket plain, those letters’ll peel right off in a few days,” Bucky said and Sam grinned gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more surprising was that Steve wanted to dress up </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it was confusing at first, Sam had to admit how funny it would be to see Steve with slicked back hair and dressed all in leather. He’d make the perfect Kenickie to his Danny, he thought and so approved. They planned on meeting up at Steve’s place and Sam's still riding that self esteem high over how many eyes followed him on his way to Brooklyn Heights. He wonders if it was like this in Steve’s day. But then again probably not, since homosexuality was Frowned Upon and it probably wouldn’t have helped that he’s also black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn’t matter, he reminds himself, pushing aside that depressing thought. He’s here now, with his best friend, about to go to one of the best parties of the year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excitement churns in Sam’s stomach, and he feels that same cocktail mixture of anxiousness and jitteriness that he equates with making a jump. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, urges his heart to stop beating so fast. He has no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>what’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> making him act this way, but it feels like more than just pre-party nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It reminds him of prom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winces. God, what a disaster that turned out to be. For one, he’d had a horrible crush on his date’s older brother and hadn’t realized at the time that he was bi, so it was embarrassing when his crush opened the door in nothing but his sweats and a ratty T-shirt and Sam having his Ah Hah moment when he's supposed to be picking up the guy's sister. He could barely focus on his date while they were posing for pictures when her brother was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicks open and Sam’s attention snaps back to the present. He opens his mouth only to have his jaw drop down to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Steve asks with a shit-eating smirk, one eyebrow raised, and his blue eyes twinkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s got one hand on a cocked hip, the canary yellow A-line skirt he’s wearing sways with the motion. Sam’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the buttons of the white button-down Steve managed to find are hanging in there only with the power of prayer for the way the shirt stretches across his broad and expansive chest. The shirt - as ridiculously tight as it is - is at direct odds with the soft yellow cardigan draped demurely over his shoulders, making Steve appear perfectly innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the people in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grease</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Steve to dress up as, Sam never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>would’ve thought Sandy not in a million trillion years. Well, he thinks absurdly, at least Steve’s bangs are curled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and they both burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam leans fully against the door jam for support, tears rolling down his cheeks and shakes his head. He can’t catch his breath; he’s laughing too damn hard and it hurts. Distantly, he registers Steve’s giggles, but if Sam looks at him again he might just pee his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What," Sam asks between gasps. God his sides ache in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Why?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve asks breathlessly. Sam’s glad he’s having trouble getting a sentence out too, the idiot deserves it. “Sandy Olsson is the best character in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grease</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam finally straightens and wipes away a tear. It’s a struggle to meet his friend’s eye but he does it. “If that’s the case, why didn’t you wear the leather outfit?” Sam slowly drags his eyes down to Steve’s lips and back up, just to mess with him. “You would’ve looked good with red lipstick, Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckles and shakes his head slightly, but there’s no mistaking the blush there and Sam wants to cheer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what Angie said too,” Steve admits. “But honestly everyone already thinks I'm this pure Sandra Dee, I couldn’t pass it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you just wanted to mess with people?” Sam corrects, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shrugs. “Yeah, ‘course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughs, glances down at the floor and then has to do a double take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, you even have her </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he exclaims, stares down at the white and little wedge heel gracing Steve’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Steve whines. “Peggy wasn’t kidding, heels are horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just wear sneakers? No one will notice your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it wouldn’t be movie accurate,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Samuel,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve says haughtily, and lifts his nose in the air for that extra snobbish touch that has Sam rolling his eyes. “I just need to get my clutch and I’ll be ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam starts laughing again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 6: 70s Costume.</p>
<p>Kind of want to expand on this one, we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>